


i am the lucky one

by fairy_myeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Lobotomy, M/M, Music Video: Lucky One (EXO), Sad Chanyeol, baekhyun too probably, chanyeol needs a hug, dull baekhyun, implication of human experiments, they fled the labour tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon
Summary: They had fled the facility successfully, but something in Baekhyun had stayed there.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	i am the lucky one

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I advise you to inform yourself first on what a lobotomy is (it’s not a fun sex thing, unfortunately!). It’s a gruesome medical practice mainly performed in the 40s where doctors either drilled a hole in the patient's head or, later, shoved a scalpel right beside the eyelid to reach some nerve endings that would be cut pretty much randomly. This procedure was meant to “fix” mental illnesses. In some mental facilities, it was also done to make a patient easier to handle, because it resulted in the humans to dull down and lose their ability to feel much emotion or think properly. There were many outcomes, some not as severe and some very severe. Think of it as turning a normal person into an apathetic human doll. Luckily, this is not done anymore... except in this fic, ha!  
> Also thank you so much to the mods for letting me join this!

Chanyeol couldn’t remember a lot from his time in the facility, horrific memories shoved into the back of his mind, but a thing he clearly remembered... was the pain. 

The thing most vivid in his memories was the way his heart sank once Baekhyun had been brought back to the cell they shared. The interior sterile and cold, Baekhyun had always been the only light in this dull room. Had always smiled and remained positive throughout their captivity. 

But once he had seen the two black eyes that Baekhyun was released into the cell with, Chanyeol had been scared. So, so scared. He had heard about the gruesome procedures they would do here. Whispers among the citizens of Exoplanet before it was wiped out. The red force was a cruel organisation, practising gruesome procedures.  
This one probably the cruelest one among them all, done purely because it made things easier. Exo was a powerful group of men, a worthy enemy for the red force, but also a desirable target for them, so full of power that they wanted for themselves. 

So, naturally, a lot of things were done to them. Chanyeol had endured some of the procedures too, countless probes of blood taken and strange mixtures forced down his throat. The difference to Chanyeol was everything that had been done to him was to directly serve the cause. To gain their powers, to create something as powerful as Exo. But for Baekhyun, they did something else on top of that. What they had done to him was purely to their satisfaction, for it made handling his friend easy.

So when Chanyeol looked at him for the first time again, there was nothing behind his eyes anymore, only a dim glimmer of something that was long gone. He would not speak or move, unless it was provoked by someone else. It was something so foreign coming from Baekhyun, the one that was always positive and cheerful. Now, he was only speaking in short sentences that were so void of emotions. 

Dull, he was so dull. Chanyeol often felt the tears running over his cheeks and it was all too obvious Baekhyun did not notice them. If he did by any chance, he did not understand them anyways. Left with a mind almost that could also be those of a lackluster child, there were only Baekhyun’s glazed eyes looking at him. This procedure marked Chanyeol to be lonely in the cell he shared with Baekhyun. What were once deep conversations and plotting about their escape was now silent. What once were kisses and embraces they shared throughout the night, was now a stiff body against Chanyeol’s chest. Baekhyun was still there with him, but it seemed as if he was gone. 

Chanyeol remembered dragging Baekhyun through the maze, time running out as the nine of them were an entangled mess in white, one foot after another as they tried to get as much distance between them and the facility as possible. He would hear curses in the distance, Jongin trying to teleport them to another place, another timezone, another dimension - just anywhere that is not here. 

But it just wouldn’t work, it was as if his power was gone all of the sudden. They held hands as they ran, in case it would work. Right at the back was Baekhyun, just following his friends, neither here nor there. It was like Baekhyun had become a puppet. The others had not caught up on it, for they had been separated, but Chanyeol felt the knowledge creeping up his spine as he gasped for air. He knew the Baekhyun he was dragging behind him was in fact Baekhyun, but only what was left of him. 

Jongin’s power turned out to be ceasing, weak and riddled with errors, but in the end, they managed. It would become the last time Jongin successfully used his power before it was rendered gone, but alas, they made it out safely. But while they were finally safe, not all of them remained sane. There was a small relief for Chanyeol upon finding out, Baekhyun had been the only one amongst the group that had endured this. However, it was only a small victory. Baekhyun remained like this.

The others would try to console Chanyeol, tell him they would find a way to fix this, but he remained hopeless. This could not be fixed.

Losing the one he loved hurt so much, especially because Baekhyun was still in plain sight.

Even when Chanyeol had kissed him, something that previously had always been reciprocated by Baekhyun, there was no response. Baekhyun’s cherry lips, so plush and kissable, would soon be the demise of his lover, for if Baekhyun did not seem to be able to feel it, to enjoy it, what was the point? The nature of kissing was to express one’s love, make the other happy with it. But Baekhyun not even reacting to it gave Chanyeol no reason to continue it, for it ended up making no one happy. The longing, however, stayed. He wanted to kiss Baekhyun, so, so deeply. But it just didn’t feel right anymore

Chanyeol finally broke when, one day, he would find Baekhyun standing outside of their hideout. Rain crashing down on him, but the small figure was unmoving. When Chanyeol had called out to him, water soaking his clothes in a matter of seconds, Baekhyun would finally raise his eyes. Lips already turned blue, body shivering, but Baekhyun was unmoving.

His eyes remained dull and it pained Chanyeol, for it was so blatantly clear. His lover was nothing more than a shell. There was nothing that could bring Baekhyun back, the Baekhyun he knew. It was as if he had left and Chanyeol was staying behind. Condemned to spend the rest of his life like this. Close to Baekhyun, yet he was too far gone. 

All he was left with were a pair of two dull eyes that would stare at him blankly.


End file.
